Life After the War
by TrueLoveIs4ever
Summary: The Second Wizarding War is over. Marriages have happened. Weddings have been attended. Childbirths have occurred. Welcome to the life of the kids of the Golden Trio era! CURRENTLY ON HIATUS, I'M SORRY!
1. Exposition

Life After the War

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, SADLY.**

**A/N: I'm probably going to abandon 'Fate', my other Dramione story. I just lost my spark for it. Anyway, this is a story of Dramione, their kids, and other kids. This is just an exposition to introduce you to the characters. Most are not true to J.K. Rowling's statements.**

x.o.x.o.x.

The Malfoy Family

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_ : 31

_Hermione Jean Granger-Malfoy _: 31

_Abraxas Draco "Abe" Granger-Malfoy_ : 10

_Faye Elizabeth Granger-Malfoy_ : 8 (twin)

_Catharine Narcissa Granger-Malfoy_ : 8 (twin)

_David Lucius Granger-Malfoy_ : 6

_Anne Hermione Granger-Malfoy_ : 4

The Potter Family

_Harry James Potter _: 31

_Ginevra Molly Potter_ : 30

_James Sirius Potter_ : 9

_Albus Severus Potter_ : 8

_Lily Luna Potter_ : 6

The (Ron) Weasley Family

_Ronald Bilius "Ron" Weasley_ : 31

_Lavender Flora Weasley_ : 31

_Rose Olivia Weasley_ : 9

_Hugo Jacob Weasley_ : 8

The (Bill) Weasley Family

_William Arthur "Bill" Weasley_ : 41

_Fleur Isabelle Weasley_ : 34

_Victorie Maeve Weasley _: 12

_Dominique Clara Weasley_ : 10

_Louis Karl Weasley_ : 9

The (Percy) Weasley Family

_Percy Ignatius Weasley_ : 35

_Audrey Ruby Weasley_ : 35

_Molly Amanda Weasley_ : 8

_Lucy Madeline Weasley_ : 7

The (George) Weasley Family

_George Logan Weasley_ : 33

_Angelina Tara Weasley_ : 33

_Fred Peter Weasley_ : 10

_Roxanne Amelia "Roxy" Weasley _: 8

The Zabini Family

_Blaise Jack Zabini_ : 31

_Luna Zabini_ : 30

_Mariah Laura "Mari" Zabini_ : 10

_Ryan Dustin Zabini _: 8

**A/N: Yes, Luna is married to Blaise in this story. AU, I know. But like I said, I have a lot of differences from J.K. Rowling's work, not that I'm not satisfied with hers. And coming up next is chapter one! Until then…**

**~TrueLoveIs4ever**


	2. Chapter 1

Life After the War

**Disclaimer: Got the drill yet? If not, I don't own Harry Potter, sadly.**

**A/N: A new story! Anyway, enjoy, and as always, review!**

x.o.x.o.x.

"Mummy!"

Hermione Jean Granger-Malfoy jerks awake at her youngest child's persistent bouncing on her bed. She sits up and pulls her four-year-old daughter Anne into the usual morning hug. "Good morning, angel."

Anne smiles, hugs her mother as tightly as her small limbs can handle, and then runs over to her father. She bounces _on him_.

Hermione laughs and climbs out of bed, watching her dear daughter waking her father.

"Daddy, Daddy, time to get up!" Anne cries.

Draco Lucius Malfoy also jerks awake. "Annie!" he exclaims, and hugs her. While he is holding their youngest daughter in an embrace, he looks over at his wife of eleven years. They had married at twenty. "Morning, love."

Hermione smiles back, using her wand to change quickly. "Morning, Draco. Annie, dear, are your sisters and brothers awake yet?"

Anne shakes her head, her thumb in her mouth.

"Take your thumb out, darling. You stopped when you turned four!" Hermione scolds before exiting the room.

"Mummy!" Anne cries, and jumps up, following.

Hermione first walks into her eldest child, her firstborn's room. "Abraxas wake up, please," she says loudly as her son bolts awake.

"Oh, hi, Mum," Abraxas greets. "Morning, Annie."

Anne jumps on her brother. "Morning Abe."

Shaking her head, Hermione smiles at the spectacle as she moves on to her second eldest child's room. "Faye, darling, time to get up!"

The eight-year-old beauty is already up. Her platinum blond waves are already controlled like no other eight-year-old child's, and her silver eyes so like her father's sparkle. Already she is a beauty. "I'm up already, Mum," she smiles.

Hermione walks in and hugs her daughter. "I can see that. Get dressed and go for breakfast, alright?" Hermione smoothes back the hair of Faye before exiting with a smile.

Next she tackles Catharine's room. She finds it empty and realizes that Faye's twin (who looked as much like her mother as her twin looked like their father) is an early riser, as always, and had most likely gone downstairs for breakfast already.

She comes to the same conclusion for David, her six-year-old. Smiling as she walks downstairs, Hermione reflects on her wonderful family and how lucky she is.

x.o.x.o.x.

"James! Get up, dear," Ginevra Potter says, standing in the doorway of her firstborn's room.

James, grumbling, gets up and starts shuffling around his room.

Ginny rolls her eyes. "If this is what you are like as a pre-teen, Dad and I have some pretty difficult teenage years ahead of us." She bolts before James can register this and become enraged.

"Al, dear, are you awake?" Ginny asks, coming to a halt before her second-born child's room. She finds her neat freak son folding his clothes with a smile. "Good for you, Al."

Albus glances up from his work and smiles. "Thanks Mum."

Ginny hugs him quickly before going to Lily's room. She finds Harry already there, soothing their daughter after a nightmare. Ginny leans against the doorframe and smiles.

"Mummy!" Lily cries, and gets up.

Harry stands, smiling, as he watches his only daughter hug the love of his life. He had seen pictures of his own mother, Lily's namesake, at Lily's precise age. They could be twins, except Lily had inherited her mother's brown eyes instead of her father's exceptional emerald ones.

"Let's go to breakfast," Harry suggests, and the three walk into the hallway together.

x.o.x.o.x.

_Mione-_

_We need a girls' night! Dump your kids at their grandparents or something; we NEED ONE! You know, you, me, Lavender, Luna. So get your bags ready and bring the usual! Even if we do have more than one offspring each, can't we have fun?_

_-Gin_

Hermione laughs and scribbles a response.

_Gin-_

_I agree. Having five kids really makes you want to be a teenager again. They are exhausting! Plus, two days from now is Abraxas's eleventh birthday… HOGWARTS! Anyway, we could plan his birthday party during the night if that's alright. But I'm in. See you tonight!_

_-Mione_

After sending off the owl with her response, Hermione scurries around, packing an overnight bag and a few extras. At noon, she goes down for lunch and is surprised to see Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy sitting at the table. They all lived in the gigantic Malfoy Manor (though everyone agreed that it was nowhere close to the place the Potters had left Harry), but the grandparents of her babies hardly ever joined them for meals.

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione greets politely, taking her seat.

Lucius inclines his head, but Narcissa smiles warmly at her. "Good afternoon, Miss Granger."

Hermione startles, taken aback. Draco notices her reaction and says, "Sorry, Mum, she hasn't been addressed as that since she was twenty."

Abraxas interrupts eagerly. "Mum, your first last name was Granger?"

Hermione smiles softly at him. "Yes, Abe. Where did you think the Granger in Granger-Malfoy came from?"

Abraxas flushes and continues eating slowly.

Hermione sighs. "I'm sorry, Abraxas, I didn't mean to say that in a mean way."

Abraxas shakes his head. "Don't worry about it, Mum. You could never be mean."

Hermione smiles at him. "Thank you, Abraxas."

"Why aren't our names simply Malfoy?" Faye questions, setting down her fork.

"Because, being the independent woman she is, your mum nearly refused to take my name, until I reminded her that she had to, she was required by law. Any woman marrying a pureblood man must change her last name. But being the clever witch she is, she combined our names with a hyphen." Draco smiles.

Narcissa corrects herself now. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Granger-Malfoy."

Hermione smiles kindly at the still beautiful witch. "It is perfectly alright, Mrs. Malfoy. And please, call me Hermione. We've been in the same family for the past eleven years."

Narcissa nods. "Alright, Hermione, call me Narcissa."

Hermione nods as well. "Narcissa." She pauses and stops eating her fruit salad. "Narcissa, would it be alright if you watched the children tonight? Ginny asked if I would like to have a girls' night, and frankly, I need one."

Narcissa smiles and nods. "Of course, Hermione. I would love to spend time with Abraxas, Faye, Catharine, David, and little Annie. But what say you, Draco?"

Draco pauses. "I have work, Mum."

Hermione looks at him carefully. "Work? We work together, Draco, in our own company."

"I know, love," drawls Draco.

Hermione narrows her eyes. "And what, pray tell, has work to be done at night?"

"Love," warns Draco.

Hermione sighs, relaxing slightly. "Do as you wish, Draco. But I've taken up a place of work in the Magical Law Department as a lawyer. So I'll help you find another lead assistant."

Draco gapes at her. "Thanks for including me in this, Hermione."

Hermione sighs again, frustrated. "I _tried_, Draco, but you're always _working_." She draws air quotes around working.

Draco's eyes flash, threatening to lose his temper.

Hermione takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry for fighting like this at the table," she apologizes to her father-in-law and her mother-in-law. "And I'll see you later, okay, darlings?" She walks down the table, kissing each of her children on the top of their heads. "I love you. And thank you, Narcissa and Mr. Malfoy."

Narcissa waves a hand, motioning for her to go on.

Smiling, Hermione leaves.

x.o.x.o.x.

"MIONE!" Ginny cries, jumping up from the deep red velvet sofa.

Hermione laughs, throwing herself into her best friend's hug and dropping the shopping bags on her arms. She lets go of Ginny and looks past her to see Lavender and Luna. "Lavender! Luna! How are you? Your children?"

Lavender smiles. "Great, thanks, Mione. Rose and Hugo are keeping me moving! You?"

Luna smiles serenely. "Good, thank you, Hermione. Mariah is already acting up and Ryan is just a sweetheart."

Hermione turns to Ginny before responding for herself. "Gin?"

"Fantastic. James, Albus, and Lily are all brilliant as well." Ginny beams.

Hermione smiles back. "That's great, all of you. I'm good too, and my five hell-raising kids are fine as well."

Lavender arches an eyebrow as Ginny and Luna begin setting up. "Hell-raising? Girl, I'd hardly call that angel of yours, Catharine, hell-raising. Come to think of it, Faye isn't either. Abraxas is quite the posh young man, so not him. David is just shy, so no. Really, only little Annie."

"Yeah, don't insult my goddaughter here," scolds Ginny mockingly.

Hermione laughs. The godparents of Abraxas were Harry and Ginny, Faye's were also Harry and Ginny, Catharine's godparents were Lavender and Ron, David's were Blaise and Luna, and finally Anne's godparents were Harry and Ginny as well. Hermione herself was Lily and Rose's godmother. "Gin, you have two goddaughters."

Ginny grins. "Thanks for that, by the way."

Luna again smiles serenely in that way of hers. "I'm just fine with David. He's a cutie," she says dreamily.

"And Catharine is _such_ an angel," Lavender adds. "How in Merlin did you get all the angelic, beautiful kids and we got the crazy, nonstop ones?"

Hermione giggles. "Two things. One, I guess Draco and I just make really good, beautiful babies. Two, all your kids are _adorable_. Especially little Lily!"

Ginny sighs. "I swear, it's almost as if Lily was Lily's daughter!"

Hermione understands immediately. "Not going to happen, Gin. That's just crazy." She pauses. "I do wish that Lily Evans was alive today, though. She's in so many books, and not just because she mothered Harry, either. Because of her amazing accomplishments. And Harry's father was an amazing Auror as well."

Lavender stays silent with the others for a moment, and then adds, "They seem like amazing people."

"They would have to be, to create Harry," Ginny says quietly.

Luna smiles at Ginny. "Young love."

Everyone stares at her for a moment, and then bursts out laughing. It wasn't like Luna to intentionally crack a joke.

And they settled in for some serious girl talk and laughter.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Where's Mummy?" whines Anne.

"Sh, baby girl," soothes Narcissa, rocking her youngest grandchild soothingly.

"And Daddy," Anne cries.

Narcissa holds her granddaughter close to her. "Quiet, dear, darling girl. Mummy and Daddy will be back to kiss you. But they love you."

"I WANT MY DADDY!" screams Anne.

"Anne! You are much too old for tantrums," scolds Narcissa, pulling her back to her.

Anne kicks and screams, while Narcissa places her on the floor. "When you are finished, come and see me in my room."

She leaves, but not before bumping into Draco and a lady.

"Draco! Anne wants you," Narcissa says as a greeting, completely disregarding the lady guest. After all, this was her precious granddaughter.

Draco shrugs. "Can't you handle her, Mother? I'm sort of busy."

Now Narcissa gets suspicious. "Is something going on, Draco? Like Hermione said, you run that company together. She should know when jobs need to be done."

Draco waves her off. "Just trust me, Mother. Please go back to Anne."

Narcissa complies, but walks backward, keeping a close eye on her son and that mysterious houseguest.

"Lucius!" she calls.

Her husband comes into the parlor to find his wife on the ground cradling his granddaughter. "Yes, Narcissa?"

"Draco brought home a mysterious lady guest and would not even go to his baby girl."

Lucius' eyes narrow. "Suspicious. But he never favored Anne."

Narcissa bites her lip. "True."

"Let it go, Narcissa. Perhaps you can speak to Hermione when she returns in the morning."

Narcissa nods and standings, leading Anne by the hand. "Come along, Annie. Bedtime."

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: Enjoy? Review, review, review! I think it's too early in the series to set a certain number of reviews, but we'll see as we go further. **


	3. Chapter 2

Life after the War

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. *cries***

**A/N: And chapter two! I'm very sorry I haven't updated in almost three months! That isn't like me, but I've had so many other works to… well, work on! I hope you can forgive me!**

**pinkcrazyness: Thanks!**

** : Thank you!**

**Laveycee: Thank you so much! :)**

x.o.x.o.x.

Hermione received Narcissa's owl at eight the next morning.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am terribly sorry for interrupting your 'girl time', but David and Anne are in desperate need of you. Draco has been holed up in your room since last night. As far as I know, he hasn't exited it yet. _

_Come soon,_

_Narcissa_

Hermione sighs. She gets up quietly so as not to disturb the other women, waves her wand to gather her things, and turns on the spot, Apparating home.

x.o.x.o.x.

After calming her two youngest children down and setting tasks for her three older ones, Hermione storms up to her and Draco's room. She blasts the door open forcefully, and is about to fly into a rage when she stops dead at the sight in front of her. Draco and a strange woman are sitting very close together. Hermione freezes.

"DRACO MALFOY!" she yells.

Draco looks up, startled. Realizing who she is, he scrambles up and away from the woman. "'Mione, you're home!"

Hermione growls. "Clearly. And you have two things to explain. Number one, neglecting all the children! You usually tuck them into bed every night without fail! And number two, who the _hell_ is _SHE_?"

"Hermione," protests Draco.

Hermione narrows her eyes and glances at the clock. "Don't Hermione me! You have exactly one minute to explain yourself, Draco Malfoy."

"You aren't the one that can time my explanations, Hermione Granger-Malfoy," returns Draco.

Hermione throws up her hands. "Fine! Do you want the children do you want me to take them?"

All the fight drains out of Draco. "W-what do you mean?"

"Well, apparently you don't want to talk to me, so why shouldn't we separate for a little?" Hermione asks, arching an eyebrow.

"Hermione-"

"Fine, that's harsh, right? Okay. I'm going to be downstairs taking care of MY children. When you think that you've done the wrong thing, come down and find us. Abraxas wants to go to Diagon Alley, so I guess Lucius can bring him. Faye and Catharine will be in the garden playing. Dave and Annie are sleeping. So go spend time with them when you think you've had enough time to yourself."

Hermione storms out.

x.o.x.o.x.

"I wonder what happened," Ginny muses aloud as she sets breakfast on the table for her family. Luna and Lavender had left an hour ago, and all three had been surprised to find just a note on the spot where Hermione had been sleeping.

Harry shrugs, placing strips of bacon on his children's plates. "I'm sure it'll be fine, Gin. 'Mione would have sent an owl along already if it was terrible, or she could have just Apparated."

Ginny manages a small smile.

"What's wrong, Mum?" James asks, entering the room.

Ginny turns to grin at him. "Nothing, James. Happy birthday, by the way."

A smile breaks out on his face. "It's my eleventh birthday! I'm going to Hogwarts this year!" James whoops.

Albus enters the room and scowls at his brother. "Shut up, James."

Ginny turns to glare at him. "Do not tell your brother to shut up, Albus Severus. We merely say 'be quiet'."

Albus rolls his eyes. "I'm not four anymore, Mum. I'm eight."

Ginny rolls her eyes.

"Your mum knows your age, Albus," Harry intervenes. "Both of you sit down and eat breakfast quietly. You can play Quidditch in the yard once Lily wakes up."

x.o.x.o.x.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Ginny looks away from her Quidditch-playing children for a moment to check the caller I.D. on her cell phone, which Hermione had insisted that she buy for her.

"Hello?" Ginny already knew who it was.

"Gin!"

Ginny is surprised at Hermione's tone. Hermione rarely got worked up, even with five kids.

"What in Merlin _is_ the matter, Mione?" Ginny cries.

"I- I think Draco is having an affair," whispers Hermione, clearly trying not to cry. Ginny can tell.

"WHAT? But Draco _loves_ you! You have five children!" Ginny exclaims.

"Apparently that's not enough for him," Hermione says louder, her voice shaking.

"Of course it is! Why do you think that Draco is having an affair, Hermione?" Ginny presses.

Hermione takes a great shuddering breath, trying to stop the tears that threaten to overflow onto her pale cheeks. "I came home after our girls' night to find my children upset and Draco nowhere in sight. Plus last night, he said he had to work. He didn't! And then I stormed upstairs to our room and found him sitting too close to a younger girl!"

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny sighs, her heart aching for her best friend.

"Oh, Ginny, what do I do? We have five kids, and all of them absolutely adore him," cries Hermione, feeling a tear slip down her cheek as she flicks it away in frustration.

"Just wait for it to blow over. Maybe it was just a one-night stand and she came to confront him," offers Ginny.

"No way," Hermione replies firmly. "_He_ was sitting close to _her_, not the other way around."

"Go talk with him, Hermione," Ginny gently advises.

"I can't, Gin!" Hermione argues.

"AH!"

Ginny whirls around just in time to see Albus falling from the sky, off his broom. She runs over, draws her wand, and cushions her son's fall.

"Hermione, I've got to go!" Ginny cries, and without hearing her friend's response, she regretfully snaps her phone closed and begins treating her son, her mind on Hermione.

x.o.x.o.x.

Hermione sighs, closing her own phone. Poor Albus. She had heard his scream over the phone, and hoped he was alright. She rests her head in her hands, also hoping that her children were okay. Lucius had brought Abraxas to Diagon Alley, not just for Hogwarts stuff, but also for some fun stuff. Narcissa had brought the twins out into the garden to watch over them in case of emergency. David and Anne were both asleep.

"Why?" That was the only question that kept repeating itself in her mind. Why? Why would Draco do this to her?

"Why what?" an aristocratic, feminine voice asks from behind her.

Without turning, Hermione knows who it is. "Hello, Narcissa," she says quietly, greeting her mother-in-law.

The blonde woman crosses to Hermione's side and sits down beside her. "Is something the matter, Hermione?" Narcissa questions softly.

Finally, Hermione turns to face Narcissa. She looked a lot like Draco, though Hermione's husband had inherited more of Lucius' looks. "Nothing much, just marriage problems."

Narcissa arches a brow. "Is that so? I don't believe I remember a time when you and Draco have had marriage problems before."

"Perhaps not, but Draco has done something that I will not forget or forgive very easily," Hermione answers.

Narcissa narrows her eyes. "What has my son done?"

"I _suspect_ he's cheating on me," Hermione admits, emphasizing 'suspect'.

Draco was cheating on Hermione? Narcissa is surprised. How could that be? She remembered many years ago when Draco had brought Hermione home for the first time.

_Flashback_

"_Mother, may I bring home my girlfriend?" a seventeen-year-old Draco asks through the Floo._

_A slightly younger-looking Narcissa beams at her son. "Of course, Draco! Who is she? Which pureblood family is she from? Is she very beautiful?"_

"_You will find out, Mother," Draco replies mysteriously before breaking the connection._

_For the following week, the week before the Christmas holidays would begin, Narcissa was excited. Her mind keep racing through the possibilities of her only son's chosen partner. A Greengrass, perhaps? Or a Parkinson?_

_Finally, the day arrived. The two Malfoy adults, Lucius and Narcissa, stand before their front door._

_Narcissa clutches her husband's arm. "I can't wait to see this worthy young woman who caught my son's eye!"_

_The moment the knocker bangs against the door, Narcissa lets go of Lucius' arm and dashes forward, pulling the door open and hugging her son fiercely within three seconds._

"_My son! My Draco! Welcome home!" she cries. "Come in, come in!"_

_The handsome young blond man steps over the threshold of his childhood home with a beautiful brunette on his arm. _

_The couple steps up to Lucius Malfoy. "Hello, Father," Draco greets._

"_Draco," Lucius answers, inclining his head. "And who is this?"_

"_This is my girlfriend, Hermione Granger," Draco replies._

_Hermione steps forward and shakes Mr. Malfoy's hand lightly. "Very nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy," she says politely._

"_Which family are you from, Miss Granger? I don't recall a family by the name of Granger," Lucius observes._

_Shooting a glance at Draco, Hermione shuffles her feet quietly._

"_She isn't pureblood, Father," Draco finally discloses._

_Silence. Hermione averts her gaze from everyone and everything, choosing to focus on her own feet. Draco has a steely glint in his eye, as if daring his parents to insult her heritage and basically her. Narcissa is wide-eyed, looking back and forth from her son to his girlfriend. Lucius stares steadily at Draco._

"_Draco, it is your duty to marry purely," Lucius says._

"_My duty is to marry for love," Draco retorts._

_Narcissa steps forward. "Draco. Could you truly betray the Malfoy name like this?"_

"_Betray? BETRAY? Mother, tell me. Did you marry Father because your parents wanted you to have a perfect, pureblood marriage, or because you loved him?" Draco demands._

_Narcissa glances at her husband, biting her lip. She knew Lucius had a cold heart, nearly unable to love, but she knew that with the right words and actions, she could get through to him. "At first, just because my parents demanded it of me."_

"_Is that so? Were you happy about that?"_

"_No."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because when I was a girl, I was a hopeless romantic. I dreamed of marrying the man of my dreams. And Lucius for sure wasn't that. But he grew on me. And when you were born… well, you know the rest."_

"_Do you want me to be happy?"_

"_Of course!"_

"_Then let me date Hermione."_

"_Narcissa, this is completely absurd!" interrupts Lucius. "He will not marry or court a Mudblood!"_

_Within a half-second, Draco is at his father's throat with his wand. "Say that again," he growls threateningly._

"_Draco!" Narcissa cries._

_Hermione shakes herself out of her shock and silence. She races forward and grasps Draco's arms. "Draco, it isn't worth it," she whispers soothingly into his ear._

_Draco tenses, and then relaxes. He removes his wand from his father's throat, but mutters, "If you say one more word against her, I swear I won't hesitate to kill you."_

_End flashback_

"Do you remember that, Hermione? When he was ready to kill his own father for you?" Narcissa asks.

Hermione pauses. She remembered the love that shone perpetually from his eyes. She remembered how he stayed with her throughout all four pregnancies, even through the thirty-hour labor of Anne's. She remembered how he would jump to her defense as quickly as she would jump to his. She remembered him tolerating Ronald's rudeness that grew after she broke it off with him and began dating Draco. She remembered him trying to get into her friends' good books. She remembered him and Harry making a truce. But most of all, she remembered him putting his Death Eater ways behind him, not just for her, not just for their love, but for their children as well. "Yes."

She remembered when she said that one simple word to Draco when he had asked two questions, the second four times: Will you marry me and are you pregnant?

"So why do you think he's cheating on you?" Narcissa asks gently.

"When you owled me to come home, I did and found him sitting too close to a younger woman _in our bedroom_," Hermione bites out through clenched teeth.

Narcissa's eyebrows shoot to her hairline. "Really?"

She just couldn't imagine it of her son! Draco was always well-mannered when he needed to be, such as when he served the Dark Lord (which she strongly disapproved of, by the way) and to herself and Lucius. "I didn't bring up my son to cheat, Hermione." Narcissa's voice is unusually cold.

"Perhaps not, Narcissa, but-"

Hermione cuts off as she hears her youngest child squealing, "MUMMY! MUMMY!"

She rises gracefully. "It was wonderful talking to you, Narcissa."

x.o.x.o.x.

Hermione reaches Anne's door, but before she can twist the knob to enter, she pauses. She had heard voices.

"Annie, sh," murmurs Draco. "Mummy is busy, darling."

Having enough, Hermione bursts inside to see her daughter shying away from her father and her father with a desperate look on his face.

"Busy? Never too busy for my darling children," Hermione announces sincerely. She walks over to the bed and pulls Anne into her lap. "You are awake already, Annie-girl?"

"Yes, Mummy," Anne answers, beaming at her mother.

"Why weren't you going to Daddy?"

"Daddy scary."

Hermione's brows shoot up. "Daddy is scary?"

"Yes."

Draco glances at Hermione. She glares back. "Where is your _friend_, Draco?"

"She went home," Draco says shortly.

"Care to explain exactly _who_ she was?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that," Draco replies, smirking.

Hermione wanted to slap that beautiful… _no¸ _ATROCIOUS smirk right off her husband's face.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: More tension between them! Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it! I promise the case of Draco and that girl will be resolved soon. Again, I'm sorry for leaving it off so long! Leave me some reviews! Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 3

Life After the War

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: And here comes chapter three! Sorry it's kind of late! I've been at Virginia Beach the past weekend, and had no time to update or type! By the way: PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

x.o.x.o.x.

Hermione tries to take a deep breath to calm herself. "Annie-girl, could you please go find Grandmother and tell her that I sent you to her so that you could play together?"

"Okay, Mummy!" Anne cheerfully answers, not sensing anything wrong. She bounces out of the room, no doubt in order to follow her mother's orders.

Once she is sure that her youngest daughter is out of earshot, Hermione turns to face her betraying husband, her brown eyes alight with a furious fire as they look into his calm, even slightly amused grey gaze. This just fuels her anger. "Don't stand there _amused_, you insolent _git_! Tell me who that bitch was before I take the children and go."

Hearing this last threat, Draco's emotionless façade drops. "You have _no right_ to take my children away from me."

"I do, in fact. I'm their _mother_. I gave _birth_ to five children. They are my angels. And I don't want them growing up thinking their father is a heartless, cheating man who has no care for them. Abraxas is old enough to understand, you know. So are you going to tell me or not?"

"I am their _father_. I have just as much right to them as you do. And _no_, I told you I wasn't going to!" Draco replies.

"Did _you_ go through the grueling experience of pain? NO! And you won't? Well, I'll give you the rest of the day to mull that over. I'm going over to Gin and Harry's. Take care of the kids, _not_ of your bitch," Hermione spits, and before her husband could argue, she turns on the spot, Apparating with a loud, almost angry-sounding crack.

"Why won't she listen?" Draco yells angrily, punching the wall.

x.o.x.o.x.

Hermione appears with a crack in front of the Potters' Godric's Hollow home. She studies the cottage and is ashamed to find a pang of envy prodding at her gut. Taking a deep breath, she strides forward and enters the cottage. Immediately, she is hit by three children, smothering her in hugs.

Hermione laughs, and feels a burden lifting off her shoulders. "Hello James. Hi there, Al. Hey, Lil! How are the three of you?"

"Hi Aunt Hermione!" James says, backing away quickly, but still grinning at Hermione warmly. Ever since turning ten, he refused to show any physical attraction to girls, even his aunt.

Hermione grins back. "Are you excited for your upcoming birthday, Jamie?"

James's nose crinkles at the nickname. "Don't call me Jamie, please," he says. "Yes! I can't wait to get my Hogwarts letter!"

"I remember how thrilling it was to receive it. What House do you want to be in, James?"

James doesn't hesitate at all. "Gryffindor!"

It was, of course, no surprise. The adults closest to him and that he looked up to had all been in Gryffindor… except Draco. His parents, his grandparents, his uncles, Hermione…

"But Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. And Hufflepuff doesn't sound like the boring, lame House everyone makes it out to be. I think that loyalty is a very valuable trait," James says wisely.

Hermione's eyebrows shoot to her hairline. "Since when did you receive the blessing of Athena, James?" she teases, referring to the Greek Goddess of Wisdom.

Of course, James had no idea what she was talking about, but says, "Slytherin would be okay too, I guess. Since Uncle Draco was in it. What do you think Abe will be in?"

Hermione laughs. "Of course, I hope he's in Gryffindor, the House I was placed in, or Ravenclaw, the other House the Sorting Hat debated for me. But he's so like his father" – her heart clenches at the mention of her husband – "and grandfather, I suspect he'll be put in Slytherin."

Tired of the Hogwarts talk, since he wouldn't be able to go for a few years, Albus tugs at Hermione's hand. "We played Quidditch this morning! I got hurt!" He proudly holds up his elbow, which showed evidence of being healed by magic.

"Really? How are you feeling now, Al?" Hermione asks, concerned.

"Much better! Dad gave me a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans to cheer me up!" Albus cheerily replies.

"Did he?" Hermione chuckles. Sounds just like Harry to do that. She turns to Lily. "And what have _you_ been up to today, Lil?"

"Nothing," the little girl pouts. "I want to hear about my grandma and grandpa, though. Daddy promised he'd tell me."

_Did he? But Harry knows just a bit more than his daughter about Lily and James Potter the Firsts. _"That sounds amazing, Lil! Can you tell me where Mummy is?"

"Out back with Daddy," Lily says, sounding proud that she could deliver the news unscathed.

"Come, I want to see them," Hermione says, offering her hands to the two youngest Potter kids.

James trails behind them as they exit the back door of the cottage.

Ginny glances up from the _Witch Weekly_ in her lap. "What took you so long- Mione!" she cries, jumping up and causing the _Witch Weekly_ to fall onto the grass. Like a whirlwind, she is on Hermione, hugging her tightly.

Hermione smiles over her shoulder at Harry, who is watching in amusement. "Can't breathe, Gin," she gasps.

Ginny relinquishes her hold. "Are you okay, Mione?"

That was just the question. _Was_ she okay? Her life wasn't bad; in fact it was downright wonderful. She had five gorgeous children, a loving husband (up until that morning, of course), and a steady, stable job. She was set for life in terms of money. Even if she and Draco divorced (which she just couldn't envision happening), she would be sure to get _at least_ joint custody of her kids, and that would ensure that the Malfoy fortune would be half hers until Abraxas was seventeen. She knew she wouldn't depend on the Malfoy family's money unless it included her kids _starving_, and she wasn't depending on it now. But money cannot buy happiness. It can buy strength from food and water, but not happiness. Her Abraxas, Faye, Catharine, David, and Anne were the very essence of her existence. So yes, she was happy. But that morning, she had walked in on her husband's potential affair. So no, she was not happy. But was she _okay_?

Seeing the mental war going on in his friend's eyes, Harry pulls James, Albus, and Lily to the side before approaching the two women.

"Hey, Mione," he greets softly and warmly.

Hermione jerks out of her reverie. She had almost completely forgotten that she was a guest at a home, and she was acting totally out of it. "Hi, Harry. Sorry for my spacing out," she says half-heartedly but sincerely.

Harry shrugs it off. "Don't worry about it. Gin, I'm taking the kids for a walk, okay? We might go to the Burrow." His eyes know. He knew. He knew that Hermione wanted to talk to Ginny alone.

"Harry- I wouldn't reject the idea of you joining us," Hermione says, reaching out a hand to stop her best friend of twenty years.

Harry surveys her eyes, looking into the depths. Finally, he replies, "Are you sure?"

Closing her eyes, the image of her Draco and that _woman_ flash in her conscience. "Very sure."

"Okay. I'll just Floo the kids over to Molly's, okay?"

Hermione nods. Ginny sees her eyes starting to glaze, a sure sign that she was about to drift off into a daze. Hurriedly, she hugs each of her sons and daughter and bestows kisses upon their foreheads. "Be good for Grandma Molly, okay? And say hi to Grandpa Arthur if he's there. Remember your manners," she reels off.

"We'll be fine, Mum," James assures her. "I wonder if Teddy will be there."

"He's with his grandmother out on a day trip today," Harry answers his son. "So no. But your other cousins may be."

"Bye Mummy!" Lily cries as she walks back into the cottage.

Ginny smiles. "Goodbye, my dear Lily-flower."

x.o.x.o.x.

Once the kids and Harry are gone in emerald flames, Ginny orders Hermione to sit at the kitchen table as she brews tea. Half looking at the stove and kettle, Ginny keeps an eye on Hermione, whose brown eyes start to glaze again. But they stop glazing as the kettle shrieks.

Wrapping her hand around the warm mug of tea, Hermione breathes in the scent, trying to calm herself. She couldn't let herself slip away from the conversation. She _needed _to talk this out.

Harry reappears and his wife serves him tea before sitting down as well. "Now, Hermione, what's wrong?"

Hermione finds the whole tale slipping past her unwilling lips, but once she gets started, it's hard to stop. Seeming to understand, the Potters don't try to interrupt. She goes through saying goodbye before the girls' night, getting Narcissa's owl, taking care of her children, going up to their room, finding Draco and _that woman_, fighting with Draco, and finally the incident with Anne.

"Anne didn't want to go near her own father because she thought he was scary?" Harry exclaims, outraged. "No child should ever feel that way."

"I agree." Hermione sighs, dropping her head into her hands. "I feel so helpless and lost. Abraxas will be going off to Hogwarts soon, and I want to be the supportive mother I couldn't have since she was a Muggle and unknowing of our world. I can't do that if I'm juggling work, caring for all five children, and trying to keep my weakening guard up. I can't lose my cool. I'm the 'Princess of Gryffindor', one-third of the Golden Trio, married to the 'Slytherin Prince', blah, blah, blah. I'm in the public eye almost as much as you two are. If I lose my cool and am seen crying or looking desolate by the public… let's just say I'd probably endure worse than Rita Skeeter in our fourth year."

Harry blanches at the mention of Rita. "Hermione… have you tried speaking to Draco, instead of yelling? I know you're mad, I would be too, but have you heard his side of the story? I _know_ Draco; I've learned a lot more about him, his background, and his personality since you got together. And I happen to know for a solid fact that he loves you more than life, more than his _own_ life. He would never cheat on you. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this."

Ginny, who had been silently sipping her tea to this point, sets down her mug and looks Hermione squarely in the eye. "Hermione, do you love Draco Malfoy?"

Without a split second of hesitation, Hermione answers, "I do."

"Do you remember your wedding day?"

"Vividly."

"How did you feel that day?"

Hermione pauses. Her mind flashes back to that day, one of the seven best days of her life (receiving her Hogwarts letter, graduating from Hogwarts, and the births of her children were the other six, since Faye and Catharine were born on the same day). "It's hard to explain, but I felt like my heart was going to explode with the love I felt for him."

Ginny nods solemnly. "Do you trust Draco?"

"With all my being."

"So why do you suspect him of cheating?" Ginny asks gently, breaking the intense eye contact.

Hermione sighs, closing her eyes and tilting back in her chair slightly. "I _saw_ them, Gin. I haven't seen him that happy since the day Anne was born," Hermione confesses, her voice hoarse.

Harry now knew that this was absurd. Draco did love Hermione, and he had looked absolutely ecstatic on the day of Anne's birth, his youngest daughter's birth. "I'm going to pay your husband a visit, Hermione Granger-Malfoy."

With that, he kisses his wife on the lips and Hermione on the forehead and disappears with a crack.

Ginny's mind is going into overdrive as her husband disappears and Hermione goes back to being lifeless and in a daze. Something occurred to her.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: Done!**

************************************************PLEASE READ!*******************************************************

**31 July is our queen, Jo, and Harry's birthday! We are going to make them a video to tell them happy birthday, not unlike the 15 Years of Magic video. For details, go to **** s/8285276/1/Details_for_the_Birthday_Project!**

**Until next time! Leave some reviews! Love you all!**


	5. Author's Note

**Hello my wonderful readers!**

**I'm sorry if you were expecting a real update! I've decided, after some consideration (this is becoming way too formal), to put this story on hiatus for a while. I'm writing way too many stories to cram onto my plate, and I don't like leaving my readers waiting for so long. So once I finish up my ongoing stories, I'll take this up again. I'm really sorry, and you all can cyber-kill me all you want. I'm not sure when I'll be back with this. I have five stories (counting this) right now that need to be constantly updated, and with my busy summer schedule coming up, I just can't handle them all. So please forgive me, though I will understand if you try to cyber-kill me. ;) Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. My especial thanks go out to:**

**pinkcrazyness**

**Laveycee**

**The Black Cat Pounce**

**Pug1998**

**SerpentofDarkness**

**One True Pairings**

**I want to thank the above listed for granting me with a total of nine reviews with three chapters, not counting the exposition. I thank you for your enthusiasm for the story and taking the time to not only read, but review my story. **

**And so with that, I'll be back soon, I hope! I hope you can understand. **

**I love you all, and thank you for reading!**

**~Ashley, aka TrueLoveIs4ever**


End file.
